Wildcats Goes Hollywood
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Sharpay Evans had it all until oneday her parents made her and Ryan go to Hollywood arts where all of the other wildcats ended up going to and Sharpay met up with them and where she has gotten another rival and a new friend


_**WILDCATS GOES HOLLYWOOD**_

Disclaimers:

Yo Peoples I do not own Victorious or High School Musical and I Never will

Someday Sharpay was talking with her twin brother Ryan as she said

"Ry can you believe where our parents are making us go?" she asked very annoyed as she graphed Ryan by the shirt as Ryan answered "yes Shar" as she sighed then said "they can't just make us go can they?" as

Ryan said "yes shar they can" Ryan answered his naïve twin sister as Sharpay stomped her foot angrily

And started saying "I don't wanna go its not fair!" she whined as Ryan said

"cmon Shar well get to be with the wildcats again!" he exclaimed happily as Sharpay said

"why on earth would that make me happy I am …enemies with them" she asked confusedly before giving Ryan her famous ice cold glare as Ryan stood still and quit before finally replying

" well….I am friends with them" he said as he grinned

ONE WEEK LATER

As Sharpay entered a huge school and said "so this is the school we are going to" she said to Ryan as he said "yup" as he turned around and spotted a girl with bright red hair and brown eyes and she was pretty short as Ryan said to the girl

"hey excuse me ms. where's Sikowitz's class" he asked as the girl looked at the two Evans and said

"hi I am Cat" she said while smiling at the twins as Sharpay said

"you mean like the animal?" as the small girl with bright red hair looked slightly insulted then said

"what's that suppose to mean?" as Sharpay backed up a little bit then glanced at Ryan and replied

"umm…nothing I like cats" as Ryan said "hey Cat I am Ryan and that's Sharpay my twin sister" as Cat said

"oh you're the new students" as Sharpay huffed at that as a guy with glasses and curly hair came in and he was holding a puppet as Cat said "hey Robbie" as the guy turned to them and said "hey" as he turned to the twins and said "new students?" as Sharpay huffed while Ryan nodded then said

"Sharpay hates being called a new student" as Rex said "who's Sharpay" he asked annoyed as Ryan pointed over to Sharpay with his thumb as she gave a silent hiss at that as a tall girl with black hair and light blue eyes passed by them angrily and a tall guy with dark brown hair went chasing after her saying

"Jade I was ordering pizza" as Jade turned around and yelled

"was it for you and Vega!" as the dark headed guy said

"it was for everyone who wanted some not just Tori!" he replied getting very annoyed at his easily jealous girlfriend as Jade just stopped dead in her tracks before turning to the pair of twins and said

"so that's the new students"

LATER THAT DAY IN SIKOWIZ'S CLASS

As Mr. Sikowitz walked in the classroom and said

"class I would like to welcome our new students which there is a two of" as Sharpay turned to Ryan and asked "is that the teacher" as Ryan shrug and asked Andre who simply said "yes it was" as

Sikowitz continued by saying and

"I would like to introduce our new students Ryan and Sharpay Evans and thank her for her generous donation of 200 dollars not necessary but much appreciated" as Andre randomly said

"why would you give him 200 dollars?" as Sharpay replied "I thought he was homeless"

as Mr. Sikowitz said "ok now we are going to go get back to improv group acting" as he continued by saying "Sharpay I am assuming your familiar with group inprov acting?" as Sharpay looked up then said

"yea of course I am!" she said excitedly as the whole class gasped in shocked as Sikowitz replied by saying

"well congrats" Sikowitz replied in a very childish tone as he said well we are going to continue it anyways" as the whole class glanced up at him then he said "Jade you will lead the class" as Jade stood up and walked over there and said "ok I will choose Beck" she said smirking and said Cat, Shawn and as she glanced around the school she said "and Sharpay" and Sharpay looked at Ryan who just nudged her as she went up there as Jade turned to Sharpay and said "can you go wait in the hall?" as Sharpay shrugged and said "uh sure" Sikowitz said "ok Robbie give us a place" as Robbie said "home" as he said"ok now how about something"

as Andre said "how about big News!" he said making sure Sikowitz heard him as Sikowitz turned to everyone and said "we got news and a place so action" as Beck went over to Jade as Jade asked "so how was work?" as Beck said "I got fired" as Jade said

"well that's ok cause I got some news I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog" and with that she brought Sharpay in the classroom as Sharpay replied

"uh yup I am the new family dog woof" as Jade replied

"Sikowitz would you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk and they don't walk on two legs?" as she looked slightly annoyed with Sikowitz when he said nothing as she replied again a little louder

"SIKOWITZ!" as Sikowitz jumped slightly then said

"oh I am sorry I was just sucking this milk from this coconut and its true Sharpay if your gonna play the part of a dog be a dog" as Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes then got on hand and knee's then said "woof" as

Sikowitz said "and action" as Jade resaid the whole "I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog" as

Cat and Shawn walked over to Sharpay and said "aww" as Cat then continued by saying "yay I love dogs" as Jade started messing with Sharpay's hair then said "uh oh it looks like this dog had bugs in her fur" as Sharpay said "uh…woof" not liking what she was doing as Cat and Shawn said "eww gross" at the same time as Jade said "but don't worry I read on the internet that coffee works great on getting rid of fur bugs" as Beck started saying "maybe you shouldn't" as Tori said "Jade really again that's so dumb of you" as Andre looked over at Tori as the rest of the wildcats started laughing at this scene as Jade dumped a whole cup of coffee on to Sharpay as Sharpay turned around and bit Jade really hard enough to make Jade start bleeding really bad then Tori said "I wish I would have done that" as everyone turned to Tori then as Tori slid down in her seat now embarrassed then Sharpay stood up as jade glanced at her then said

"whats the prob dog?"

As Sharpay then jumped up and took off running out the door as Tori and Andre went chasing after her

as soon as they got to where Sharpay was Tori said "Sharpay what are you doing" as Sharpay said

"I am calling my daddy where I can go back to East-high" as Andre walked over to Sharpay and took her phone away as Sharpay looked slightly annoyed and said "give me back my dad" as Tori and Andre started to explain to Sharpay that she should not give up because of Jade and a little bit later they have left

A Few Hours Later

As Sharpay was now at home as Ryan came walking into the living-room to see Sharpay was just looking at one of the songs she had song at Hollywood arts as Ryan said "so Shar your really gonna quit?" as Sharpay looked at Ryan then glanced back at her computer then said "I don't know…maybe" as Ryan looked at his twin sister as Sharpay said "do you think I should keep going or quit?" as Ryan look at Sharpay then said "well I think you should keep going…you was never the type to give up on anything"

The Next Day

As Sharpay walked back into Sikowitz's class as Jade gave her a glare as Chad randomly yelled out

"I thought you was going back to east-high" as Sharpay glared at Chad then said

"that's what you and Jealous Jade wants me to but I am not this is where I belong" as Jade said

"No one talks to me like that" as Sharpay smirked then said "I just did" as Jade glared at her as Sikowitz walked into the class then said "Sharpay your back did you ever think about coming in through the window" as Sharpay said "uh no" as he said "well think about it" as Sharpay said "ok I will think about it"

as he said "great"

as Sharpay just went to her seat as Sikowitz said "ok now lets go back to alphabet group acting" then he said "ok Sharpay you will get to pick this time" as Sharpay said

"right ok I will choose Beck, Tori, Andre and Jade" as the went up there and Sikowitz said

"ok Chad pick a letter" as Chad said "C" as Sikowitz said "ok Sharpay say something with the letter C" as Sharpay turned to Jade then said "Can you please go take a shower" as Sikowitz said

"Jade say something with D" as Jade said "Don't tell me what to do" over to Sharpay as Sikowitz said

"ok now Andre something with E" as Andre said

"Evidence is what we need to find who is better between Sharpay or Jade" as Sikowitz said

"Tori something with F" as Tori said

"Frankly Jade is very annoying" as Sikowitz said "great now Beck with G" as Beck said

"Girls just chill" as Sikowitz said "great now back to you Sharpay with H" as Sharpay turned over to Sikowitz then turned back to the others and said "How can we chill with Jade around?" as Sikowitz said

"Jade it haves to be something with I" as Jade said "I have an idea why don't you jump off that cliff" she said facing to Sharpay as Sikowitz said "ok now Andre again" as Andre said "Really" as Sikowitz made a buzzing noise then said "Andre your out" as Andre said "oh man" as Sikowitz said "Tori J" as Tori said

"Jade is just Jealous that Sharpay has more talent then her" as Sikowitz said "Beck your turn" as Beck said

"Konichiwa is how you say hello in Japanese" as Sikowitz froze a little then said "and back to you Sharpay" as Sharpay said "Like why don't you stay quit Jade" as Sikowitz said "Jade your turn with M" as said

"Man I hate you!" as Sikowitz said "and Tori your turn as Tori said

"Nobody really likes your attiude Jade" while thinking that Beck started thinking

"maybe I should give a wrong letter" as Sikowitz said "Beck your turn" as Beck Said

"Please stop fighting" as Sikowitz made another buzzing noise then said "your out!" as he said

"so its back to you Sharpay with the letter O" as Sharpay said "Oh why don't you disappear" she said to Jade as Sikowitz said Jade your turn as Jade said "Please die" as Tori decided to give another wrong answer as well as Beck did she said something with a V as Sikowitz did the whole buzzing noise thing again as he said "ok it is now the two of you Sharpay and Jade as he said

"so Sharpay give us something with the letter Q" as Sharpay said "Queen of annoying is what you are" as Jade said "Really" as Sharpay said " So very true" as Jade said "Thanks" with sarcastic "as Sharpay said

"Uncaring is what you are" as Jade said "Very annoying is what you are" as Sharpay said

"Well you a loser" as Jade said "X-rays is what your about to need after I brake you arm" as Sharpay sighed then said "Zip your ugly mouth" as Sikowitz said "Jade back to the letter A" as Jade said

"And your so Arrogant" as Sharpay said "Better watch yourself" and Jade said "Can't take the heat?" as Sharpay said "Don't you wish you had heat" as Jade said "Examine you head" as Sharpay said

"Freak is what you are" as Jade said "Get out of my sight" as Sharpay said "How about you disappear" as Jade said "I don't care what you say or do" as Sharpay said "Jealous is what you are" as Jade said

"Kill is what I would like to do to you" as Sharpay said "Lame is what you are" as Jade said

"Moron is what you are" as Sharpay said "No you are" as Jade said "Oh really" as Sharpay said

"Please never talk again" as Jade said "Quit telling me what to do" as Sharpay said

"Really the same one as earlier" as Jade said "See your so annoying" as Sharpay said

"That you are annoying" as Jade said "Unskilled at acting is what you are" as Sharpay looked very ticked at that then said

"Very childish of you to say.. then again that's an insult to children at lest there cute unlike you" as Jade looked very shocked at that then said "Well your childish" as Sharpay said

"X-ray you brain you need to" as Jade said "You need to" as Sharpay said "Zebras are cleaner then you" as Sikowitz said "okay Jade with A" as Jade said "And anything more smarter then you" as Sharpay said

"Back at you" as Jade said "Cameras would brake if they took your picture" as Sharpay said

"Don't you have that backwards" as Jade "Noyouwait" as Sikowitz made a buzzing noise then said

"Jade your out your letter had to start with the letter" as Jade cut him off by saying

"E I know" as she gave Sharpay an evil glare before stomping off as Sharpay said

"Exactly how things should be going" Sharpay had said that with a smile a crossed her face as everyone from Victorious started laughing as Tori and Sharpay had became good friends

THE END

Well that's it for this story and as you can tell I got a lot of this story from Victorious anyway if you want a sequel to it let me know alright anyways I hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
